A Love Story
by masked-in-your-shadows
Summary: Dominic and Letty come to Realizations of their own. ONE SHOT ADDED a story for yall.
1. The story

Some thing was wrong with her. She stared out the window, thinking only of him. He had hurt her so many times, but she always went back to him. Maybe it was the fact that she had only ever been with him. Maybe it was the fact that she had never even known what it was like in another man's arms. He was the man for her, regardless of all his flaws. But he couldn't figure it out. She loved him with all of her heart, but he couldn't feel the same way about her. Something must have been horribly wrong with her if one-night-stands with random girls was a better way to live than to be close to her. He must have finally figured out how ugly of a person she really was.

So she kept driving, faster and faster. She fled from the home she held so close, but so far at the same time. The house held too much history. She needed to break free.

Something was wrong with him. He sat alone. His head in his hands, thinking only of her. He loved her so much that it scared him sometimes. He had no explanation for the things he had done to her. Lord knows she didn't deserve it. She was perfect in every way. She loved him. But he had really fucked up. All the nights he was away from her with some other slut, he thought about her, and how mad she would get. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it was actually hurting her. He had finally realized that he had been the one who made her so sad. She would cry sometimes when she thought no one could hear her. He always figured it was for her father or for her past. But it was because of him. He made her feel like scum. He couldn't believe it when she told him that he was too good for her. He was the idiot. He let her go and run away, angry at herself when she shouldn't have been. Angry at herself when she should be angry at him.

He looked up from his hands and focused his eyes on the man he saw in the mirror, and what a monster he truly was.

It was cold and dark outside. The scenery was flying past her. She didn't even look at how fast she was going, she knew it was too fast. The road wasn't long enough and she found her car slowing to a stop. She was so lost in a daze she hadn't even realized where she was driving. She had let her soul give the directions. Her eyes drifted outwards towards the moonlit hills. She abandoned the car for the unknown territory that lay in front of her. She had never been here before and was curious as to what she would find.

She wandered aimlessly through the bare valleys and thought still of him. It wasn't fair you know, that he could control her mind like that.

It was cold and dark inside. The hours were flying past him. He didn't know what to do with himself, and all the things he had managed to destroy. The relationship he had built with the woman he loved was based on his gut instincts; she was meant for him. He loved her and she loved him. That was the way it would always be. His eyes drifted to a picture of them, together. He wanted to stop hurting her. He needed to understand why he had cheated on her so he could stop. He went into the recessions of his mind and was curious as to what he would find.

He scanned his memory of everything important and realized that she was all that really mattered to him. She was the only thing ever on his mind.

She spent hours in those hills. Thinking of his and her relationship. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right like he had some years ago when a small girl had shown up on his front porch, bleeding and bruised, with eyes wide from terror. She wanted him to be her shield from the part of her no else knew. No one saw the fear. No one saw the tears. No one heard the cries, no one except him. To the rest of the world, she was the tough girl who would beat you to a pulp and not think twice about it. He saw the real version of her; the ugly, dirty tomboy, with a broken heart. A weakling, stuck in nightmares of her past. Reliving them every night. Crying to herself every night.

She returned to her car and resumed her driving. Again, she let her soul direct her. Faster and faster she went, only wanting to feel the speed.

He spent hours understanding. Thinking of what it was like to be her. She was hurt inside; a broken doll. She had grown up without love and here he was, the man who was supposed to protect her from the world, hurting her the most. She thought something was wrong with her because he couldn't fight his hormones. He was just a testosterone charged jerk. But he hurt the only woman he loved with women he cared nothing about. She needed him to be the one who could fight her emotions. She succumbed to them nearly every night, crying in the dark. He had just ignored it, not wanting to disturb her. He knew he should have comforted her. He wanted to hold her now. And let her know, that he would be her rock, her protector, and her wall from the reality of her harsh life.

He stood up and went outside, to wait for her.

She drove back home and there he was standing for her on the porch. She wanted to run to him and cry into his chest. But she knew better. He wanted to run to her and hold her till the sun came up, but he knew better. They awkwardly approached each other. She brought her hands to the back of her neck, bracing herself for an awkward conversation. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm so glad you're home."

She looked up at him and knew it was genuine. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. A single tear ran down his face. He would never hurt her again. Losing her would be too devastating.

She laid her head gently on his chest and let his tears drop. She looked into his eyes, and she knew something was different about him. Being in his arms felt like it was the most perfect thing to do. Nothing was better.

He took her upstairs to the room they had shared since the night she showed up on his doorstep, battered and bloody. He knew that moment that he loved her, and always would. He had known from that fateful night on the porch. He had felt an anger so strong that he wanted to kill the person who had hurt her. But right now, holding her was the perfect thing to do.

And as Dominic held Letty, for that moment, all became right with the world.


	2. Authors Note and Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

AN: I've been writing for a long time, but this is the first fanfic I've posted on here, please read and review, thanks.


	3. Gone

AN: This has nothing to do with the other one. I just found something I wrote a couple months ago. I thought that you guys might like something to read, cuz you sounded like you liked the last one. This one is a lot different than the other. I hope you like it. Review if you like it or not. I wanna hear both sides

He was gone. She drove and drove, but no matter how far she drove, he was still gone. She had lived for nearly a year, thinking that when she came back, Dominic would be waiting for her. She came home, and Dom was there, but he wasn't waiting. There was a woman who had changed him, something she could never have done. But then again, she had loved him the way he was. But he hadn't loved her back the same way.

It seemed like a good idea to get married at the time. It seemed like Letty had split for good and Melinda had tried to make up for her. But she was never enough to be Letty. No one could fill her spot. But he had done it. He had married the woman he thought could help take his mind off of the woman he really loved. His plan had worked perfectly until she came back.

She had only left because he wanted her to. He had said it was to keep her safe, but now she knew the real reason why. Tears streamed from her face as she scrawled a barely legible note when she got into the car. She could only think about Dom while she drove. The pain was unbearable. Dominic was the only man she would ever, could ever, love. Now he was gone. She couldn't love him when he loved someone else, and the gold band around his finger proved it.

He had followed her. Drove right behind her. He saw when she stopped the car and stood up on the bridge railing. He jumped from his car and cried out. He told her to get down, told her to stop. She shook her head and spoke.

"I loved you with all of my heart Dominic Toretto." She paused and looked into his eyes. "You lied when you told me the same."

"No Letty, I do love you." He tried to say as he grabbed for her legs to keep her from falling down into the swirling blackness below.

But she fell. She plunged, down into the pitching black water, and Dom's heart plunged down with her.

Within seconds Dom went down looking for her. He pulled her from the torrential current and sank into the soggy banks of the water in front of him. He cradled her in his arms, and sobbed into his telephone with the emergency dispatcher. The paramedics whisked her to a supposed safety, and left Dominic alone, with no word on her progress.

Their frantic family was just pushing through the hospital doors when they saw Dominic Toretto fall upon his knees and cry. It was a sight none had ever seen. They knew she was gone

He was cleaning out her car when he found it, a folded piece of paper. It was her letter; the ink was smeared from tears long since dried. The handwriting was hers, so full of emotion.

Dom,

I know you're the one who will clean this car out, so this is for you. I loved you. I loved you with all of my being. I believed you when you said is was the best thing for me to leave. It was one of the hardest things in my life to leave you. But I kept from going crazy by believing that when I came back, you would be there, waiting for me with open arms. But you weren't.

You can love her, and I will always resent her for taking the only man I ever loved. It crushed me. I can't keep going Dom. Not when I love you and you don't love me back.

I hope you love her right Dom.

Letty

Cemeteries were so cold and lifeless. It was all so was so opposite her. The cold ground opposed to her warm presence. The clean whiteness of the casket opposed to her colorful soul. They lowered her down into the cold ground with a single black rose and letter lying on the top of the box.

Letty,

When I said I loved you, I meant it. My world revolved around you. It didn't seem right when you were gone and Mel tried to help me figure my shit out. I thought I loved her but I was wrong. I loved you baby girl. And I always will.

Dominic.

He stayed many hours later to sit by her grave. As he drove home, he drove faster than he should have. As he turned the corner on a lonely stretch of road, he let go of the wheel. He was going so fast, spinning out of control. He just smiled to himself. He knew, he was going back to the woman he loved.

Her Romeo to his Juliet


End file.
